Speed Force Meets Lunarian Magic
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Serena remembers the truth about the past and sets about fixing everything.  This chronicles her third life with her true prince.  Serena is not the bubbly blonde you're used to, she is a kick ass warrior, don't like, don't read.  Serena/Wally


Serena Tsukino, a normally bubbly blonde haired blue eyed girl snarls as she thinks back on what had just happened recently, right at the end of the battle with Galaxia she had broken through a spell she had not even realized was there. Queen Serenity, her mother had cast a spell on her with Prince Darien's help to turn her into a docile little girl, a girl they both wanted. Well, Princess Serenity Rachel Ophelia D'Luna was nobody's puppet and now she was going to take back her life. She yearned for her true Terran Prince, the fiery red head that she was dead certain had to be Rini's father, which was an enormous relief to her as she actually liked the little spore.

She and the Silver Crystal had been conversing of sorts and had already agreed upon her third reincarnation, as now that she was herself she had all of her old powers back, which included her telepathy. Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune and Pluto along with Tuxedo Mask were planning on taking the crystal from her. Serena had already biometrically sealed it to herself or her older brother. Any and all of her future actions were no longer foreseeable by the Time Guardian, and her brother's court would be reborn along with herself. What truly pissed her off was the fact that the Sailor Enforcers, had they been allowed to remain near her would have already dealt with treachery, though she wouldn't be able to have her Prince, because she remembered that Darien had tried to marry him off to some shrew of a duchess, had he not sought asylum on Uranus.

Even worse was the fact that she could now sense him and he was younger, so her third life would have her reborn in a time where she would be the same age as him. If she remembered correctly his father had been Uranian and her prince had been able to run at the speed of light easily. That had been fun, going on runs with him because other than her brother and Amara he had been the only one who could keep up with her. Her father had also been Uranian though her mother swore up and down that the Sun King was their father they all knew differently. With the power of her Crystal she was going to grant Venus an Eternal transformation, make it so the Starlights would remain male even when they transformed. She could at least do that much for them.

Then there was the issue of Molly, whom she knew to be Sailor Magellan, whom would have to be awakened now that there were traitors amongst the high princesses. Sammy, her little brother had been a in training Lunar Knight and that training would start again this way the Tsukino family would not be defenseless. Plus she had already freed Jadeite from his eternal slumber and purified him, he had sworn to uphold his duty as a Terran Knight and help defend the planet, plus he would train Sammy in secret. She had also brought back Neflyte and he would be guarding Molly from afar for now.

Should the event of her demise take place her loyal Sailors would know the truth about all of her recent actions and so would Andrew, as he was like a brother to her, and provisions were to be made so that the arcade could remain open. Andrew could also help cover for the girls if necessary. Not to mention that he would feel the sting of what Darien really was. What truly annoyed her was the fact that she had one more thing to go take care of. Before she had become herself again she had never once thought of the other group of fighters active in Japan, the Ronin Warriors. With a sigh she teleports off to talk to their leader.

She chuckles as the dark haired teen wheels around, his katanas heading for her throat, " Easy, I'm only here to talk and I don't have much time. "

" Who are you? "

" Serena Tsukino, Sailor Moon. "

He blinks at this, " So, why do you want to talk to me? "

" It's about Rina. "

He pales, " What about her? "

" Has she told you she is Lust Venus, a Sailor Enforcer? "

" She has, yes. What does that have to do with anything? "

" I will be going to my death soon so I can get out of this life that I was forced into with a destiny that I don't want. The Gundam pilots and the Sailor Enforcers will be reincarnated with me. I've come to offer you and your friends immortality, you'll stop physically aging right now, this way you can still have Rina. "

" Hime, no, you can still… "

" No, I can't, my true prince is years younger than me. I must be his age, so… " she lets it hang.

" I understand, hime. Do it, and we will help out those loyal to you when we can, who remains loyal? "

" Only Venus, Saturn, and Uranus. I must be going, it's been done. When you see me next I will have dark hair and green eyes. I'm going to ask that you help train Sammy, my little brother. I can't leave the Tsukino's undefended. If the girls give you any trouble then tell them it's by order of their princess. "

" I, Ryo Sanada, Warrior of Wildfire, hereby swear my allegiance to you, Princess Serena. I will do everything I can to help them out. "

" Only you and Star Fighter will be able to recognize me no matter what. Tell Fighter that you've given your loyalty to Odango, should you see him. "

" What's his name? "

" Kou, Seiya. He is the leader of the Starlights, the sailor scouts from Kinmoku. "

With that she disappears, reappearing in the exact same spot, and time resumes. Hopefully Pluto would not have noticed the time stop, it was time for Sailor Moon's final fight to commence. The one in which she would finally get to go on to her true destiny and not the one her mother contrived for her.

Though she doesn't react externally Serena knew the others were now stalking her and decided she would give them one hell of a fight, but she would not transform using her broach, as that was another method of control, plus she had already destroyed it, in her new life the crystal would recreate her broach and allow her to transform if necessary, for now though, the crystal, now separate from it would allow her to just think of transforming and she would. When a cold, dense fog fills the area Serena reacts quickly, transforming and disappearing, as her brother had taught her to during the Silver Millennium, she already had her tiara in hand, and was just waiting to nail Mars, they'd expect her to go after Mercury, the weak link.

" Damn, where'd she go. " Mars asks.

" If the princess has truly broken the spell then all of her skills and powers are far more vast. She will not make this easy and the prince has not been able to track her since the battle with Galaxia. " Pluto says.

" My computer can't find her either, the bitch can't be that smart. " Mercury says.

At this Sailor Moon snarls silently and lets loose her tiara, this would be payback for all the crap she'd had to take from the fiery scout. She couldn't believe sweet Ami could be that cold hearted and cruel, she'd gone out of her way to befriend them all and this was the thanks she got for her efforts, they could all rot in hell for all she cared.

Suddenly Mars lets out a scream of anguish, her left arm now severed from her body. Sailor Moon catches her tiara and quickly changes locations, " How the hell did she pull that off, I can't even track her. " Neptune says.

" The princess is very clever, she knew we'd defend Mercury the most and therefore chose a different target, incapacitating one of our better warriors. " Pluto states, her magenta eyes hard.

Sailor Moon smirks, she knew she had to strike again and add to the confusion. Sailor Jupiter barely has time to curse before she sails into a building, hit by the Moon Scepter Elimination. " Shimatta, no wonder our Queen wanted her contained, she's picking us off one by one and never staying in the place she struck from. " Mars snaps.

Tuxedo Mask, silent until then speaks up, " She was trained to fight by her brother, the Lunar Prince, and he was never to be crossed. I could never beat him in battle. He relished watching Pluto's brother, the Death Knight kill me during the Silver Millennium. She will mess up and that's when we strike. "

Sailor Moon smiles at this, " Yo, cape boy, I don't intend on winning this fight, but you should know that Venus, Uranus, and Saturn are on their way along with Luna and Artemis. I've made certain arrangements, you traitors will never know peace once I'm dead, but I will. Watashi wa, anata kuso yarō anata no jiyūdesu yo. "

Tuxedo Mask snarls at this, so she had freed the restraints on her powers and Star Seed. " Sērāmūn wa, watashi-tachi wa keiyaku no ikutsu ka no narabe-gae o tassuru koto ga dekiru kakushin shite iru. "

" Tashika ni, Takishīdo Kamen, watashi wa anata ga konotorōru suru tame ni jūjun'na shōjoda sono uchi no ì tsu. Sono sukuryū, watashi wa watashi no unmei o bakku totte iru. " Sailor Moon fires back in Japanese.

Sailor Neptune snarls, " This is getting us nowhere, come out and face us, hime. "

" The time isn't right yet, Neptune. " Sailor Moon retorts, her voice echoing all around them.

Mercury is still typing away in her computer when it shuts down flashing a message stating it only worked for those that protected the Lunar heir. Then it disappeared in a flash of blue light. The conscious scouts gasp at this, apparently their mothers were still alive and were making their decisions known. The Garnet orb disappears from atop Pluto's staff and Neptune's mirror vanishes as well. Just then Sailor Moon makes her move, her tiara slashing across Mercury's eyes as she drop kicks Tuxedo Mask while attacking Neptune and Pluto with her Spiral Heart Moon Scepter, which was a lie, it was created from her desire to protect the innocent, and from her love with the true Terran heir.

Just as Venus, Saturn, and Uranus arrive with Luna and Artemis Sailor Moon takes the fatal blow delivered by Tuxedo Mask while she was held by Neptune and Pluto. " KONEKO-CHAN, NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! KONEKO-CHAAAAN! "

" HIME! NO, THIS CAN'T BE! " Saturn screams out in anguish.

" SAILOR MOON! WHY, WHY DID YOU ALL DO THIS! " Venus, Luna, and Artemis scream as one.

Uranus rounds on her lover, " How could you, Neptune, she was our Princess, one we swore to protect with our lives! "

" Pluto-mama, why did you take part in this, I can understand Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Tuxedo Mask, but you and Neptune-mama? " Saturn demands, tears in her eyes, her glaive at Pluto's throat.

Uranus had her sword at Neptune's throat, and Venus had her love chain wrapped around Tuxedo Mask's throat, " I see our leader did some serious damage, which means she was finally herself again. "

" Sore wa yaku imaimashī jikandesu! " Uranus snaps.

" Watashi wa dōi, watashitachi no ōjo wa sono yōna yowamushide wa nakatta. " Saturn states.

Mercury takes the opportunity to launch her bubbles and the traitors manage to escape, the loyal scouts and the two cats gather around their dying leader, " Guys, once I die instructions will be passed on to you through the Crystal, along with a lot of information about my recent actions, I hope you will understand why I did what I did. I'll be gaining a new life, this one where I can finally be myself and have my true prince at my side. Uranus, you will have to work with the Starlights and Galaxia. Venus, I'm granting you an Eternal Transformation, this way you can still finish off the enemies that crop up. Saturn, in my name you will be granted permission to call on the aid of Galaxia and the Starlights, you'll know when the time is right. Luna, Artemis, I've biometrically sealed my mother out of the Crystal and burned her presence from the Central Computer. Luna, make Sammy a Knight of the Moon, the Crescent Knight, I want him trained so he can still defend my family, and activate Molly as Sailor Magellan.

My time grows short, the communicators have been modified giving us true scouts our own frequency and only you guys, the Starlights, and Galaxia will be able to find me. The Enforcer's will be reborn with me, the Queen of Pluto will be guarding the Gates, and they will help out as scouts should the need arise, as will the other queens. Sayonara, Minna. "

" Serena, no. " Venus whispers, horrified.

" Saturn, we will need to find a new home. "

" I know, Uranus-papa. " Saturn says.

" You three will have to help us with Sammy. " Luna says.

" We will also have to keep an eye on the traitors, though I will go inform Kakyu and the Starlights of what has transpired. " Artemis says.

A short time later Artemis appears on Kinmoku, " I require an audience with Her Royal Highness, Princess Kakyu of Kinmoku, it is regarding Sailor Moon and most urgent. "

When Artemis is before Kakyu he sighs, " Summon the Starlights, they need to hear this as well. "

When the Starlights appear the white cat looks miserable, " Sailor Moon has passed onto her next life. "

Seiya, Sailor Star Fighter drops to his knees, " No, Odango. "

" How? " Taiki, Star Maker, asks.

" Sailors Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, and Tuxedo Mask betrayed her, though during the Silver Millennium the queen did not like having such a willful child and used powerful magics combined with Darien's who stole the throne of the Earth from his cousin with her help, to keep her docile, dumb, and dependent. Galaxia killing Darien started the process of freeing her, and the very end of the battle showed her breaking through. She was pissed that ChibiChibi brought him back. Plus the queen had kept the Enforcers away and the Planetary Princes, before she died she corrected all of this. When Saturn calls for you three, please come. "

Princess Kakyu looks shell shocked, " The Moon Princess, the Light of the Universe and Hope has been taken from us for selfish desires. "

Yaten, Sailor Star Healer looks thoughtful, " Didn't Serenity also have a son? "

" Yes, she did, one willful child was bad enough, he had enough power to keep Serenity in check, no one crossed him or threatened those he viewed as family. Serena was at her happiest when she met you, Seiya. You actually believed in her, that she could do anything, which helped her break free of the spell controlling her. " Artemis says.

" How could they do this to her and how did Uranus take the betrayal of her lover? " Taiki asks.

" I don't think she has really thought about that yet. Right now Uranus and Saturn are searching for a new home, Luna is to be making Serena's little brother Sammy the Crescent Knight, so that the Tsukino family will still have a defender because the traitors will go after them. She has also ordered that Sailor Magellan be awakened. " Artemis states.

" Oh my, this is extremely unprecedented. We will return briefly and erect a statue in Sailor Moon's honor. We will also help in the training of Sailor Magellan, though perhaps she can train with some of my trainee Starlights. " Kakyu says.

" That would actually be a good idea and consolidate our Alliance with the White Moon. " Taiki says.

" I'll go inform Racer and Haven. " Seiya says.

" He's going to help Uranus kill Tuxedo Mask, isn't he? " Yaten asks.

" I think she'll even let him. " Taiki says.

" I agree, the only thing those two could agree on was to protect Serena. " Artemis says.

Serena, meanwhile is back on the Moon in Spirit form, in her princess gown. " Hey, Ren. "

She whips around, hugging the teen with long brown hair, woven into a braid with black and purple armor on, " Duo, oh, you don't know how much I've missed all of you. "

The Plutonian Prince grins, " I know I missed you, Ren, no one else appreciates a good prank. Trista was a fool to turn on you and she will regret it. I only regret that I can't take that usurper down again. "

" You might still get your chance, but you can't destroy the golden crystal, that goes to my true prince once I find him. "

" Why are we here, onna? "

Serena rolls her eyes, " Nice to see you too, Fei-chan. We're here to set our destinies back on course, unless you all want me to marry Darien and have no free will. "

" Nai jigoku, aitsu wa, josei ga no kanzen ni aitaishinaidesu. " the aforementioned Fei-chan, or Prince WuFei of Mars says.

A teen with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes steps forward, " Our mother did not do what I think she did, did she? "

" Hai, nii-chan, her and Darien, they both placed an enchantment upon my Star seed in order to turn me into a docile and dependent puppet. Darien's half broke when Galaxia killed him, and I broke through the other half when I freed Galaxia from Chaos. "

" Damn them both, what of Wally, the true prince. "

" Heero, he's a toddler, it's why when we're reborn we'll be alive along with our second incarnations briefly. "

" Princess, I would like to apologize on behalf of the Martian Royalty for the pain my half-sister has put you through. "

" No, Blaze Mars, Rachel, her actions are not for you to apologize for. The other princes, the keepers of the armors, will be helping my loyal scouts when they can, Ryo swore his allegiance to me. " Serena says.

" I just wish we had been there to quell their rebellion, hime. "

" Erin, Wind Uranus, you will once again be reborn in a separate dimension so as to protect you. Rina, Lust Venus, I've made it so Ryo and the others will not physically age. Can you tell what will happen to Amara now, as Michelle has clearly shown that she is not loyal to me or her duty? "

Rina sighs, running a hand through her long, blonde hair, " No, but I do know that she will find love, as will Mina, because you lifted that curse, didn't you? "

" That is one of the provision that I made, yes, " Serena answers, grinning, then she turns to a tall brunette and the teen beside her, " Ah, so, Ranma, you chose to come with Zia. "

" I did, and Heero's already made it so my curse is controlled by my will. " Ranma says.

" I see, and Phantom Dark, you have chosen to follow Dana as well, does Daisuke come of his own free will too? "

Dark sighs at this question, " He does, neither of us can live without the other. Plus, one of Dana's enemies killed everyone close to us, we're all that's left of the Niwa family now. "

Serena sighs at this and turns to the girl with light blue hair, " Ariella, Ice Mercury, I trust that you will find me when the time is right. "

" I will, and good for you blinding my bitch sister. " Ariella says.

" Krista, Time Pluto, what becomes of the Garnet Orb? "

" I wish I could tell you, Serena, but mother will not say. Though you will meet the Ice Knight in your new incarnation, and be close to your prince. "

" I understand, Krista. " Serena says and turns to regard the Love and Wind Knights.

" Quatre, Trowa, I trust that I can count on you two to keep the peace between the others. "

Quatre smiles, " Of course, Serena. We'll be close to you, Heero's already seen to that. "

" You can count on me, Serena. " Trowa says.

Serena finally turns to face Storm Neptune, her still blue eyes filled with regret, " I know that what my mother did to you was reprehensible, and that by all rights you should hate anything to do with her, but I hope that you can realize that I am not nor will I ever be that bitch, Rangiku. "

" I have been in the Soul Society for a long time now, hime, and my son needs me. "

" Your icy prodigy of a child will be fine, he has Ichigo and the others. All of whom have been granted the same as the Ronins. Though your icy child doesn't need that, now does he? "

Rangiku sighs, " I can still become a Soul Reaper, right? "

" You can. " Heero assures her.

Some Years in the Past:

Roquel Hunt looks down at her five year old daughter in disgust, the girl was entirely too pure and she couldn't stand such sickeningly sweetness. Her green eyes were so full of trust and her black hair was so soft and shiny and constantly growing. She didn't even know who the father of this spawn of hers was. She tells her to go play in the park and then she leaves, never looking back. Half an hour later Rachel Serenity Hunt looks for her mother and whimpers, she hadn't thought her mama had meant those mean thoughts.

With a sigh Rachel sets about finding a place to stay and edible plants, she'd just have to take care of herself until she found someone she could trust to take her someplace safe. Of course, that didn't mean it would be easy, it was at times like this she missed Amara, at least with her she'd be safe. The young Moon Princess shakes her head, realizing that this was her moon mother's way of screwing with her.

Apparently Serenity felt that since she refused to be a good little puppet that she had to suffer, well, Rachel was going to take everything the bitch dished out, because in the end she would have the life she was meant to have, not the one her mother wanted her to.

Four Years Later:

" Wally West, come on, we have to leave now! " Iris Allen calls out to her nephew, though she wouldn't shout at him, he'd gotten enough of that from his father in his young life.

A nine year old red head is just about to answer his aunt when he hears a slight whimper and goes to investigate. He found a girl his age with a tattered looking backpack, covered in sweat and shivering, the sight awakening his protective instincts, " Aunt Iris, come here! " Wally calls out, he'd just gotten away from his abusive father and knew the girl needed help.

Iris walks over to her nephew and gasps, " Get to the car, we're taking her straight to the hospital, it looks like the poor girl has been here for a while. "

After being assured that the girl they had brought in would be fine and that they would call when she woke up so they could see her aunt and nephew leave the hospital, some part of young Wally not wanting to leave her behind, he felt like he had to protect her, and he didn't understand that, as he had just met her. A week after she woke up, during which Wally and Iris learned her name was Rachel Serenity Hunt, she was placed into the system, although Wally was still allowed to visit her. Though she and Wally did attend the same school, as her social worker wanted Rachel to be close to the one person her age that she had bonded with.

Then Rachel ended up in foster care, but the day before this Wally had recreated the experiment which had given the Flash his powers and, now they were both speedsters. This was proving to be the worst thing that could happen to her, though she remembered her previous lives and could keep her foster dad from doing certain things he still beat her in the dead of the night, her and her young foster brother.

Three Years Later:

Rachel bolts upright when she hears her foster brother's scream and races for his room and shoves their foster father away from him telekinetically, " Dare, run, now, I'll hold him off, call the cops. "

The dusty blonde haired little boy nods and races off as he hears his sister scream in pain and his foster father bellow. Seconds after he completed the call two speeding streaks blur by. Flash pins the foster father, " Hot Rod, get her out of here. "

Kid Flash nods and speeds out with Rachel. The moment he stops in front of Dare Rachel smirks, " I should say you're late. "

" How is it possible for a speedster to be late? " Kid Flash retorts.

" With you and Flash it just is. " Rachel quips. Rachel was a speedster herself, ( as previously stated) though she had promised Flash that she wouldn't use her powers unnecessarily. After she had been taught how to use them, of course.

The cops show up just then and take Rachel and Dare's statements along with the statements of the two speedsters, Dare was taken to the hospital for x-rays and Rachel looks around the hospital waiting room, knowing Wally and his aunt and uncle would be showing up soon. " Rach, how long has this been going on? " Wally demands of her.

" Pretty much since the beginning. Thing is I've always healed fast so it was never an issue for me, but you don't mess with my little bro. " Rachel answers.

Rachel's social worker walks over, " I've talked to your foster brother's case worker and we both agree that you two should stay together. "

" Yes, Ms. Meiou was quite insistent that I take you both in, though you shall both be staying in Central City if Barry and Iris agree to have you. I'm Oliver Queen. "

" No problem, Ollie, Wally would have made life miserable for us if Rachel wasn't allowed to stay and driven up the phone bill. " Barry says.

" I'll pay for additions to your home, new rooms for the kids, a rec. room, and a library because I've heard that Rachel loves to read. " Oliver says.

Rachel blinks, " I need an indoor greenhouse as well. "

Oliver looks at her, " Into plants too, Rachel. "

" I am, and I would like to be able to get my plants and stuff started before planting time so I can get them straight into the ground once it's warm enough. "

" What do you do with the excess? " Oliver asks her.

" Sell them, how do you think Dare and I have gotten food over the years. Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm not self-sufficient. " Rachel states firmly, her green eyes dull with exhaustion, she hadn't slept in two weeks.

Wally noticed how tired she was and he sighs internally, how she managed to go without sleep like that for as long as she did he would never be able to comprehend; he knew he'd have to get her to sleep, but she wouldn't leave until she heard about Dare. Once assured that her little brother was all right Rachel lets Wally lead her to the car and once there she curls into his side, lulled to sleep by the unconscious hum in Wally's body. Neither understood why their bodies went onto automatic vibrate when they touched, but it was the only way Rachel would lower her guard enough to sleep. She knew she was safe with Wally.

It was a week later when Quick Flash and Kid Flash got to meet Robin the Boy Wonder. Barry had decided to allow Rachel to be his partner as well, plus, with her other powers it would be good practice for him and Wally to go against her. " So, what's it like working with the Flash? "

" It's awesome. " Kid Flash says.

" How is it working with Bats? " Quick Flash asks Robin.

" You learn how to disappear without any trace, track people down, though he seriously needs a sense of humor. " Robin says.

Quick Flash suddenly wheels around and looks at what would have been directly behind her, " I know you're there, Batman. "

" Told ya, Bats, pay up, " Flash says.

" Quick Flash, did you use your telepathy to find me? " Batman asks while paying Flash.

" No, I did not. I used my sixth sense, there's a different feel in the air when someone is watching me, so I've learned to hone that particular sense of mine to a keen edge. " Quick Flash retorts.

Just then Quick Flash whips around again and blinks in horrified shock, " Ittai nan? "

" Give me energy, foolish humans. "

Quick Flash groans at this development and zips off, attacking the monster at once, " Hey, why don'tcha try me on for size, ugly? "

" Give me the Moon Princess. "

Rachel pales under her costume and grabs a batarang before throwing it like she would have her tiara had she been Sailor Moon. The monster is destroyed and Batman looks at her, " How did you know what to do to defeat that creature? "

" I would like to know this as well. My name is Zoisite and I am searching for the Moon Princess. "

Quick Flash snarls, " Hey, Blonde Bimbo, I'm gonna send you back to the trash heap where you belong. "

" Wait a minute, it couldn't be, not you. The Princess was a complete and utter klutz, without a brain at all. " Zoisite says.

Quick Flash looks up at her, " That's it Nega trash, you're going down, no two ways about it. I dusted you once, and you'll be moon dust again by the time I'm through with you. "

" It is you. Well, the Princess has a new life. "

" That's it, I thought I was done with this when I was reborn again. Moon Eternal Power! "

_Everyone I'll explain later, I promise. I just have to deal with this Nega witch first._

Kid Flash looks at her, he'd known she had been hiding something from him, just not what. But all the news reports said that Sailor Moon had died in battle and she had been a blonde, so what was going on? Eternal Sailor Moon stands ready to face Zoisite, her Moon Scepter in her right hand. There was no way she was going to lose to the trashy, blonde, Nega witch.

" Zoi! " Zoisite calls out, thrusting her hand out.

Eternal Sailor Moon jumps out of the way of the attack and launches her own, " Moon Scepter Elimination! "

Zoisite is blasted backwards even as Eternal Sailor Moon lands and switches out her scepter for her Moon Kaleidoscope. " Moon Gorgeous Meditation! "

Just like that Zoisite was gone and Quick Flash detransformed, muttering under her breath in Japanese, " Dare jigoku no seikatsu ni modotte sono meinu o motarashita? "

" Quick Flash, what was that all about? " Flash asks.

Quick Flash sighs, _I'm going to tell you all telepathically so I can control who hears this. I'm sure you've all at least heard of Sailor Moon, correct?_

_ We have, but what does that have to do with you and how did you turn into Sailor Moon. She died in battle saving the Earth._ Kid Flash says.

_That is not what happened. I was Sailor Moon, but I was reborn, for a short period of time my previous incarnation of Serena Tsukino and I were both alive. In my first life I was known as Princess Serenity Rachel Ophelia D'Luna, the youngest child and only daughter of Queen Serenity. My brother and I both took after our father in temperament and she didn't like that fact that my personality was not malleable to her will. My brother and I were extremely powerful, as warriors and with our control over our individual powers as well._

_ My brother would take me on training trips to Earth with the princes of Venus, Mars, Uranus, and Pluto, those four consisted of his court. It was there I met the flame headed Terran prince and his dark haired cousin, Darien, you'd know of him as Tuxedo Mask. The true Terran prince was fun loving, always ready with a prank, and always willing to cheer anyone up. None of us suspected that my mother and Darien were plotting to take the throne from him. Over the course of time I fell in love with the flame headed prince and he fell back, however his cousin also desired me, for the power he would get from such a union._

_ Then the day came when he lost his throne and sought asylum on Uranus, and on that very day my mother announced I was to marry Darien in order to unite our Kingdoms. I refused and the Queen of Venus refused to marry us, she also refused to allow such a union, but mother refused to listen, she thought she would actually win. Darien had a jealous girlfriend back on Earth by the name of Beryl and she was furious that Darien wanted me, she vowed to destroy the Moon and its Kingdom._

_ Mother, being the idiot she is did nothing, and neither did the Scouts of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto, who were their respective planets princesses. Princess Ami of Mercury's cousin stole her data computer and helped direct the Moon's forces. The guardians of my brother and the Sailor Enforcers, Silver Millennium internal affairs, were busy fighting back, Shinigami, the Death Knight, Prince Duo of Pluto was the one to kill Darien. The Terran Powers returned to the true prince who was battling the seven shadows with me, Sailor Uranus, Princess Amara of Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Princess Hotaru of Saturn, and Sailor Venus, Princess Mina of Venus. _

_ Each Enforcer took on their traitorous sister and won. My brother, Prince Heero Tranquility Haven D'Luna killed our mother and used his own crystal, his star seed to grant us all new lives as we all fell, though little did we know that mother and Darien had manipulated things so my reincarnation as Serena Tsukino would become dependent upon the traitors and usurper. As Serena I was the stereotypical dumb blonde, always late for school, always getting detention, never getting a higher than C- average, ditzy, and clumsy. Though I did have a love for video games, which did carry over. My final battle which drove Chaos out of Galaxia freed me fully from the spell Darien and my mother had placed upon me. Galaxia killing Darien started the process._

_ The traitors found out that my two lives were fully merged like they were supposed to be and tried to take the Silver Imperium Crystal from me, which is my star seed, you need your star seed in order to live. Mother and Darien's work had screwed with that. Before that confrontation the crystal and I had placed many provisions into effect. One such being that I would get a life where I could find my true Terran Prince, and others that will make their ramifications known when it is necessary._

Robin blinks at this, if anyone else had told him this he'd think they were crazy, but something about Quick Flash assured him she was telling him the truth, the others must have felt it as well, _So, the traitors were the ones that killed you, and this is the life you were granted to make up for the fact that your destiny had been screwed with._ Kid Flash sums up.

_That's it. I never thought I would have to take up the mantle of Sailor Moon again, but if youma are going to show up then I will have to fight, because I'm the only one of us here that is capable of defeating them. I know you four can fight them and keep them distracted long enough for the innocent civilians to get out of the way, though if you ever see a human get turned into a monster then you must tell me because I can heal them. I don't destroy innocent life, ever, and I'm a very firm believer in second chances, if I can see goodness in someone's heart then I will offer them purification by my crystal._ Quick Flash states.

_Am I to assume you want us to keep this to ourselves?_ Batman says.

_ GA and Speedy can know, seeing as how GA is my dad now. I know he'll keep his yap shut. _ Quick Flash says.

Kid Flash laughs at this, _Only because he's still terrified of what you did to him the last time._

_Hey, that wasn't my fault, my powers chose just then to evolve, how was I supposed to know I would take his memory of how to talk?_ Quick Flash fires back, her green eyes flashing dangerously.

Robin's eyes suddenly widen, he'd seen this interplay before,_ So, QF, did the true Terran prince have a name?_

_ Oh, Shimatta. You were Aims' cousin. Well, maybe you should see if your aunt will grant you the Data Computer, you're more worthy of it than she ever was._ Quick Flash snaps.

_Maybe I will, Denka. You still didn't answer the question though._

Quick Flash opens up a private link between her and Robin, _Because right now he's not ready to know. He doesn't understand why he feels the need to protect me. I won't force the recall._

_ I understand. You do know this will have awakened something in him._

_ Hai, watashi wa shitte iru._

The young partners decide to head out for their version of tag and they put the incident behind them, although once Wally and Rachel were alone he turns to her, _All right, Rachel, there's more, I know there is, you didn't tell us everything._

_ You're right, but it's not because I don't trust you, you know that I do, Wally, it's just some of that stuff I don't want to explain. I lost all of my scouts in that final battle with Galaxia. Worst yet is the fact that I was made to think that I actually loved Darien and would rule the Earth with him._

Just the thought of that made Wally's blood boil for some reason he couldn't understand, it was like he viewed Rachel as his and only his, which was nuts. _Even worse was the battle with Beryl, we all died during that and I had to use the Crystal to give us another chance._

Rage flashed through Wally, engulfing him like an inferno, _Why does that name enrage me?_

_ You were a part of the Silver Millennium but I can't tell you any more than that, you have to discover the truth on your own._

_ Figures._ Wally mutters.

_I'm sorry, Wally, but the discovery is part of your journey, your test. I can't interfere with that._

_ It's all right, Rach, it's just all of these half formed thoughts, feelings, and images are driving me nuts._

_ What are you seeing, Wally, what images?_

_ Well, in the one I see a young man with dark blue eyes, short, unruly brown hair, giving a glare that would make Bats freeze in terror._

_ That would be Prince Heero Tranquility Haven D'Luna, my older brother. If you were considered family by him or were his friend people soon learned not to mess with you or him. That had a tendency to be fatal for the offending party. Royal dignitaries soon learned to not make crude comments about me or Princess Rachel of Mars, the Martian Enforcer and the only Enforcer to swear her loyalty to my brother. The pair of them had trained together on Mars and fell in love._

_ Why is it you could tell me that?_

_ It didn't have anything to do with your role in the Silver Millennium. I figured you would like to know who he was and what type of personality he had. I was always more forgiving, but you betray me of your own free will I will destroy you._

_ Good to know. Rach, why is it you can't sleep at night?_

_ Because it became a survival instinct. Night was when he struck._

Wally's eyes widen at this revelation, no wonder she always ended up in his room anymore. She knew the only way she could sleep was if she were with him. The rate at which his body hummed while in contact with her was exactly the right rate for her to relax and fall asleep, and in the short time she'd been with them they'd all learned that she was not a morning person.

By the time Young Justice formed Dick Grayson, Robin, and Wally West, Kid Flash, had become the best of friends while Kid Flash and Rachel Hunt, Quick Flash, were closer than ever. Kid Flash flirted with every girl but he was never serious about any of them, the only one he seriously flirted with was his fellow speedster. Rachel enjoyed the attention though she had to keep Wally in line, she and Dick took turns deflating his ego so it didn't get too huge. She got along all right with Connor and Kaldur, M'gann she had no problem with, it was Artemis that she couldn't stand.

Though taking orders from Kaldur was not something she did, they had an understanding, she would keep him informed of her movements and he would let her do her own thing, and he would also let her issue orders if she saw what needed to be done first. Currently she and Wally had Mt. Justice to themselves and were watching a movie, Rachel snuggled into him, she'd taken a really hard hit during their last mission and everyone knew she wouldn't be able to relax if she didn't have Wally with her so they had been given a week off. His hold was loose, but possessive.

He never got why none of their fellow high school students stayed away from her, it was because he was broadcasting loud and clear, she's mine, stay the hell away. Every eligible female at school knew to stay away from him, and the guys knew he was undeniably straight. " You all right, Rach? "

" Wally, I've died several times before, I'm on my third life, it's nothing except annoying, I hate holding still. "

" You were right, you know, I had to figure it out on my own, which I did when you took that hit for me. I nearly died right then, you courageous fool. "

She groans at this, " It takes me nearly dying for you to remember who you were during the Silver Millennium? "

Wally sighs, " Sorry, Rach, I know it shouldn't have. Every part of me was screaming out to me that you were mine, every article I saw with Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask together pissed me off, but none of it would connect. Dick's known for a while, huh? "

" Since I had to transform, our interplay is what helped him recall. You had your speed back then too. "

" I remember that and my powers are completely under my control now. "

" A provision I had put into effect while I was still Serena. " Rachel states.

" Clever girl. "

" I like to think so. I just hope Venus, Saturn, Uranus, Magellan, and Crescent Knight can handle the traitors. "

" You had Sailor Magellan awakened, and you had the Crescent Knight trained? "

" I also freed Jadeite from his eternal slumber and he's sworn to fulfill his duty and defend the Earth after I purified him, I also brought Neflyte back from the dead so he could protect Sailor Magellan. "

" What about the Sailor Enforcer's? "

" I know Blaze Mars is with my brother, he and his whole court work on the hush-hush floor of Wayne Tech. I've got all their numbers on speed dial. Krista is most likely guarding the Gates now, though she can do that from afar, her mother is my social worker. Rina, Lust Venus, well she's never far from a certain fiery warrior. Zia, Thunder Jupiter, I'm not sure on her whereabouts though she's somewhere in Japan. Storm Neptune I have no clue where she is, same with Ice Mercury. Wind Uranus is in a separate dimension and when I need her I'll go get her. "

" Rach, I need my golden crystal back. "

" I know, Wally, and we will get it back. All we need is a for certain scout in training to come visit and have her call Helios. " Rachel says, grinning.

" What in training scout? " Wally asks.

Rachel perks up when she hears a thud, " Ow, who put that table there? "

Wally looks at her quizzically and Rachel stands up, wincing, " Damn, I may just have to call my bro, I am so not enjoying the recovery time needed for this. Might as well go find her before all the food at Mt. Justice disappears. "

Rachel wanders off leaving Wally to follow her, their movie had ended anyhow. Rachel sees a flash of pink up ahead, " Hey, spore, what are you doing here? "

In two seconds flat Rini is in front of her, " I came here to see you, meatball brain. "

" Who are you calling a meatball brain, you rotten little brat? " Rachel fires back.

" Rachel, what is going on here and who is she, how do you know her? " Wally asks, having watched the interplay between them.

Rini grins mischievously, " My name is Small Lady Princess Serena Mary Ikkuko West D'Luna, nice to finally meet you in the past, Dad. "

Wally blinks and looks at Rachel, " You've already met her as Serena. That's what you meant earlier. "

" Yep, now, Rini, I need you to transform and use Crystal Bell to call Helios, the Golden Crystal needs to return to its true recipient, your father. " Rachel says.

" That's partly why I'm here. Another reason is that I want to go to normal school and not be known as a Princess. " Rini says.

" We'll have GA or my social worker take care of that, I guess you're going to be my cousin again, right? Never did find out who my dad is in this life. " Rachel says.

" Moon Cosmic Dream Action! " Rini calls out.

In a burst of pink light Sailor Mini Moon stands before them, " Please, Helios, hear my plea, and end the Earth's suffering. Crystal Twinkle Bell! "

" My dreamy one, why have you summoned me? " Helios asks her.

" So you can return the golden crystal to the true prince of Earth. Darien turned on my mother and killed her in her incarnation of Serena Tsukino, you now see her in her true appearance in her new life as Rachel Serenity Hunt, my father currently known as the young hero Kid Flash. "

Helios' eyes flash and he kneels before Wally, " Forgive me, my prince, I had forgotten about you. "

" Rise, Helios, it's not your fault. It's the fault of my cousin and Queen Serenity. "

Helios summons the golden crystal and hands it to Wally. Wally takes his Silver Millennium form the instant the crystal is in his hands, while Darien wore black armor his was golden with a red, silver lined cape. He had no weapon at his side, though he could easily use a sword when the need was there. Helios turns to Rini, " I must be going, my dreamy one. You'll find a new dream globe at home when you get there. " Helios says and disappears.

Mini Moon detransforms and grins, " So, what's for snacking purposes around here? "

" Well, unfortunately neither of us can cook, but maybe Wally can go see if his aunt has any cookies made? " Rachel says.

" On it, I'll be right back. " Wally says.

" So, how much can you tell me, Rini? "

" I know a huge battle is coming and that you'll need me and my asteroid senshi. "

" Asteroid Senshi? "

" Yeah, the quartet, they're my senshi. " Rini replies.

" Well, they did help us defeat Nehelania. " Rachel says.

" Sorry it took so long. " Wally says, zooming back in. Rachel and Rini were on the cookies before Wally could blink, downing them even faster than he could. He dives into the fray, not wanting to miss out on his aunt's homemade cookies. Soon all three containers of cookies were gone, she'd sent peanut butter, chocolate chip, and chocolate no bake cookies.

" Great Aunt Iris' cookies are better than Lita's. " Rini says.

" Lita did make some damn good goodies, didn't she? Rini, where's Diana, didn't she come back with you? " Rachel asks.

" Mom had some last minute instructions for her, she'll be along in a little bit. " Rini answers.

Wally shakes his head, " Rach, how do you do it? "

" I've had practice as Serena Tsukino. " Rachel replies.

" Yeah, Dad, it's not her fault you're a newbie at meeting your future kid, well, future daughter at any rate. Uncle Heero fixed that one child thing for Lunar royals, unless there were multiples, though when Serenity had just a son an exception was made for her to have another child. " Rini answers.

Rachel smirks at this, " So, you have a brother, older or younger? "

" Older. "

" Crap, I have you when I'm twenty-two. " Rachel says.

" Oh well, meatball brain, sore ga jinsei to iu monodesu. " Rini says.

" I hate you, you little spore. " Rachel mutters.

Rini smirks, " I hate you too, meatball brain. "

Wally sighs, " Do I need to get used to this? "

" Yeah, you do. " Rini says.

" Great, and who is Diana anyhow? "

" Diana is one of the children of Luna and Artemis. She's my lunar cat. " Rini answers.

Wally blinks, " So I'm also getting a talking cat staying with me too? "

" Hey, I like being a normal kid, here I am. Which means I can make true friends other than my guardian senshi. " Rini says.

Wally looks at her, " Is it really that hard for you? "

" You have no idea, everyone thinks they can curry royal favor by making nice with me, I'm not that stupid and inform them that I will not use my position to help them. You have no idea how many children are told by their parents to be nice to me so they can get a royal contract. " Rini says.

" Well, you'll get that in Central City, though do we tell Iris and Barry the truth? " Rachel says.

" We do, I know they'll understand. " Wally says.

" We can tell Dare as well. I know he was connected to the Silver Millennium as well I just can't tell how. " Rachel states firmly.

Just then Robin walks in, " Okay, who is the pink haired girl? "

Rini grins, " Their future daughter, Dick. "

" Rachel, is life always going to be super complicated when it comes to you? I mean, you never mentioned you had met your future daughter. "

" What you couldn't figure that out from news archives, who else did you think Mini Moon was? " Rachel quips.

" Shimatta, I walked right into that, didn't I? Well, do you have a name or what? " Dick says, directing his gaze to Rini.

" You can call me Rini. "

" All right, Rini, why are you here? "

" So I can be a normal kid and not have to deal with all the ass kissing. " Rini replies.

Rachel smirks, " How much time do you spend with Amara? "

" Oh, she trains us next generationers in the future. Uncle Heero is in control of the military. " Rini states.

" Which means you are well versed in multilingual swearing. " Rachel says.

" Hey, I picked up a lot of my knowledge from you as well, Mom. " Rini retorts.

" Hey, where is everyone? " a new voice calls out.

_ We're in the kitchen, M'gann._

_Oh, all right, Connor and I are on our way. Kaldur and Artemis are on a scouting mission and will not be back for a while._

_ Got it, M'gann. _Rachel says.

" Connor and M'gann are on the way to the kitchen. " Rachel says.

Moments later Connor blinks, " Who is that little girl and how did she get here? "

" This is my cousin Rini, that I didn't know about, and she teleported in. " is the answer that Rachel gives.

" So she knows about you being Quick Flash? " M'gann asks.

Rini grins and was gone in a blur, reappearing at M'gann's side, " Oh, my, she's a speedster too? "

" I am. " Rini says.

Connor takes a closer look at Rini, " Want to tell us who she really is? "

Wally sighs, " Why couldn't you have accepted she was Rachel's cousin? That will be the story for the general public, in actuality she's mine and Rachel's future daughter, here for a visit. "

The other two look at Rini, " Then why does she have pink hair? " M'gann asks.

" Either of you ever learned about the Silver Millennium? " Rachel asks.

" I have. " M'gann admits.

Rachel sighs and closes her eyes, her crescent moon sigil lighting up and in a flash of light she transforms into Princess Serenity, M'gann stares, " Your highness, how can this be? "

Princess Serena sighs, " Due to my brother we were all reincarnated, however my mother and Darien used powerful dark magics on my Star Seed, the Silver Crystal to alter me into what they wanted. They couldn't change my core purity, but they could make me a naïve fool. However three of the Inner Norms and two of the Outer Norms plus Darien betrayed me as Serena Tsukino. Beforehand I had made arrangements for my next life and this is it, I was always meant to be with the true Terran Prince, Darien took the throne with my mother's help. "

" Which norms betrayed you? " M'gann asks.

" Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Pluto. They, along with Darien wanted to take my Star Seed as their own, I couldn't allow that. However, as Serena Tsukino, I discovered that my true prince was younger than me, so the crystal and I had to send me back in time to be reborn so I could meet and be with him again. For a brief period of time my two incarnations were both walking the Earth. Queen Serenity, my mother had Platinum Blonde hair, add that in with Wally's red hair and what do you get? "

" Pink, " M'gann says, " So, then you're saying that Wally is the True Terran Prince and that she's, okay, this is just too much. "

Connor looks confused, " What do you mean by norms? "

" There are Sailor Scouts and Sailor Enforcers. The Sailor Enforcers were the Internal Affairs for the Silver Millennium, they were to do whatever it took to stamp out corruption within the Silver Millennium and to protect it from outside forces as well. " Robin answers him.

" How do you know that? " Connor asks him.

" I was Sailor Mercury's cousin during the Silver Millennium, right before it fell I stole her data computer and used it to direct the Lunar forces. My aunt, the Queen of Mercury gave it to me three years ago, and whenever Sailor Moon has appeared I've been right there, finding the weaknesses of the monsters so she can destroy them. "

" We haven't seen Robin in the news with Sailor Moon. "

" That's because he's also the Ice Knight. " Wally answers.

Connor and M'gann both have looks of dawning comprehension on their faces, " That's why Batman sometimes doesn't have them go on missions, they have other things to do. " M'gann says.

Princess Serena nods, " Correct, I am the only one in the States that can deal with the monsters, so when Bats finds out about one Robin and I go deal with it. "

Before anything more can be said Princess Serena collapses, Wally moving to catch her immediately, " I think I have to go get more cookies. "

" That would be good. More no bakes, if you can. " Rachel murmurs.

" Yay, more cookies. " Rini says.

Connor takes Rachel from Wally and he speeds off. Robin looks up to see a pink swirling cloud and then all he sees is lavender colored fur, " Sorry, there is really no way to control these landings. "

" Diana, come here. " Rini says, taking her off of Robin's face.

" An actual Lunar Cat, I thought they were extinct. " M'gann says.

" Nah, Luna and Artemis were placed into stasis until the Sailor Scouts were needed again, Diana is one of their kids. They're currently in the Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan. " Rachel states.

" So, Diana, what did mom want? " Rini asks her.

" To tell me that the Starlights will be needed on Earth now. "

Rachel groans and pulls out her communicator, then she sighs, " I'll have to go as the Princess instead. "

" So you need to refuel. " Robin says.

" Yeah, Robin, can you ask Alfred to come here and cook for us, I need a lot of fuel, and cookies burn up too fast. " Rachel says.

" Sure, no problem. " Robin says as M'gann gets out some tuna for Diana.

Wally returns just then and the speedsters annihilate three boxes of cookies leaving the other for their friends. Besides they had macadamia nuts in them and none of them liked macadamia nuts. Rachel looks at Diana, " Did my future self say why we needed the Starlights on Earth now? "

" No, she just said that they needed to get reestablished as the Three Lights and that they were needed sometime soon. " Diana says.

Rachel groans, " God, I hate time travel. Now I have to refuel enough to get to Kinmoku, get the Starlights, and then refuel to get back home. Why is it my life always gets significantly more complicated when I hit my teen years than any other teen's life? "

" Because you're the reincarnated Moon Princess. " Robin says.

She flips him the bird without even looking at him, telling him what she thought of that idea. Robin laughs as Rini shakes her head, " This is my mother, I think she was more entertaining as Serena. "

" Watch it, spore. " Rachel says.

" Make me, meatball brain. "

" I will, brat. "

" Like you can. "

" I'll have you know I can outdo the Boy Wonder in terms of acrobatics and the ability to disappear. "

" Doesn't mean you've gotten any better at your come backs. "

" I won't teach you how to use your tiara if you don't stop now. " Rachel fires back.

Rini shuts up fast, she so wanted another attack and no one else was teaching her one, " Gomen, Ka-chan. "

Wally smiles, " So, how many attacks do you have? "

" Two and you saw the one. "

" How has the Pink Sugar Heart Attack progressed, Rini? " Rachel asks when Alfred arrives and he sets straight to work.

" Is there any place around here that I can demonstrate? " Rini asks.

" The training room. " M'gann says.

" Lead on, though I need someone to train against that preferably doesn't have super speed. " Rini says.

Robin sighs at this, " That means I'm the only one that qualifies. "

Rini grins and once at the training room she grabs her transformation broach, " Moon Cosmic Dream Action. "

M'gann and Connor blink at this, " So, that's how a Sailor Scout becomes a scout. "

Alfred comes in with a two heaping bowls of spaghetti and the elder speedsters dives in while he goes back to the kitchen to get another two bowls. Mini Moon attacks Robin hand to hand first and he finds he can barely hold his own with her. Then she kicks him into the wall and pulls out Crystal Bell, getting ready to launch her attack, " Pink Sugar Heart Attack. "

" Fail, Robin. "

" It didn't hurt, but you beat me fair and square. "

" Between your future self and Sailor Uranus I'm well versed in hand to hand combat. " Mini Moon says.

Rachel has finished her third bowl of spaghetti by now and pulls out her broach, " Stay transformed, kiddo, it's time for you to learn a new attack. You should be able to use the Moon Tiara Magic. Moon Prism Power! "

Rachel goes through the familiar transformation into Sailor Moon and stands ready, then she grabs her tiara, the jewel in the center glowing as she pulls it off and it transforms into a Frisbee, she spins around before she lets it loose, Robin dodges it the first time and barely dodges the return swing, Sailor Moon catches her tiara and grins, " Never play Frisbee with me. "

Robin looks at her, " No wonder you're so handy with a Birdarang. "

" Okay, Mini Moon, concentrate your power to the jewel in your tiara, you need to master that first and then we'll have GA buy us a lot of Frisbees and we'll work on your aim that way. " Sailor Moon instructs her.

Mini Moon nods and starts on her training, Sailor Moon turns to Robin and cocks her hip, " Up for another round, with a veteran scout? "

" Bring it, QF. " Robin retorts.

Sailor Moon launches into action and the pair go back and forth until Sailor Moon leaps into the air and shouts, " Moon Tiara Stardust! "

Robin fell asleep before he could even register what was happening. Wally grins, " How long were you on your own? "

" A while, until Mercury was found. Venus was active in England as Sailor V. Pluto was at the Time Gates. "

" What was your brother and his court doing during this? "

" They were the Gundam Pilots in the Eve Wars. Rachel, Blaze Mars, happened to be Mars' elder half-sister and her step-father was abusing Rachel. Heero had been sent in to kill an OZ infiltrator in her step-father's staff, him being Senator Hino. Heero heard a scream of anguish and came upon Senator Hino trying to kill Rachel. Heero took her and left. By Heero, I mean Heero Yuy, the perfect soldier. "

Wally whistles at this revelation, " So I'm guessing Duo ended up piloting the Deathscythe. "

Sailor Moon grins as Connor takes his turn going against her, " Correct, Quatre was the Quatre Raberba Winner, owner and operator of the Winner Resource satellites, something he still does even now, he's the child of one of his twenty nine sisters. "

Sailor Moon keeps dodging at the last second looking for her opening and she takes it, drawing her scepter, " Moon Scepter Elimination. "

" Fail, Superboy. "

Sailor Moon zips to the kitchen to get another bowl of spaghetti and downs it, " All right, play nice everyone, I'm off to Kinmoku. "

With that said she disappears in a flash of light and reappears on Kinmoku. Yaten was the first one to see her, " No way, Sailor Moon? "

" It's me, Yaten, I need you and the others to come with me. "

" Any idea why? "

" Only that my future self says that you three need to get reestablished as The Three Lights, and that there's a huge battle coming. " Sailor Moon replies.

" I'll get the others, but won't tell them who is here, Seiya's always said that he can recognize you by your shine. " Yaten says and races off.

Seiya's eyes light up, " Odango. "

Sailor Moon laughs and returns his bear hug, " I missed you too, Seiya, come on, we have to go before I end up eating Kinmoku out of food. "

" Fighter Star Power! "

" Healer Star Power! "

" Maker Star Power! "

" Star Racer, tell the Princess that Sailor Moon has returned and called on our aid. " Fighter orders.

The girl nods and races away. Sailor Moon transports them all to Mt. Justice and zips off for another bowl of spaghetti. The Starlights detransform and look at Rini, " Hey, a mini Odango. " Seiya says.

Rini sighs, " Hello, Seiya, I'm Rini, Sailor Mini Moon. "

" Tell me Darien is not your father. " Seiya says.

Rini smirks, " No, he's not, the red head is. "

Seiya looks at Wally, " You'll do for my Odango. "

Sailor Moon zips back in, " Had I continued to live as Serena Tsukino you would have been good enough, Seiya. "

" Thank you, for that, Odango. All right, my name is Seiya Kou, Sailor Star Fighter, the silver haired midget is Yaten Kou, Sailor Star Healer, and the tall guy with brown hair is Taiki Kou, Sailor Star Maker, we were also known as The Three Lights. "

" I'm M'gann, this is Connor beside me, the colorfully dressed one is Robin, the Boy Wonder, and the red head is Kid Flash, Wally West. "

" Now that we have that out of the way, we need to get things rolling and get back into fame. " Taiki says.

" Mina's on a tour right now, I'm sure if Yaten were to contact her about opening for her she'd let you. " Sailor Moon says, detransforming back into Rachel Hunt, " I'm now known as Rachel Hunt or Quick Flash, Robin doubles as the Ice Knight of Mercury. "

" So, when you transform you become the Odango we know, but the rest of the time you're not. " Seiya says.

" I never did like the Lunar Royal hair style. " Rachel says.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing nor do I own Young Justice. Nor do I own Ronin Warriors, Rangiku Matsumoto, Ranma Saotome, or Dark Mousy/Daisuke Niwa.

Author's Note: I have also provided translations for the Japanese I used, now I used Google translate so if it's not one hundred percent accurate don't get mad. I'm still trying to learn Japanese.

Translations:

Watashi wa, anata kuso yarō anata no jiyūdesu yo- I'll be free of you, you !#$ing bastard.

Odango- Dumpling

Sēramūn wa, watashi-tachi wa keiyaku no ikutsu ka no narabe-gae o tassuru koto ga dekiru kakushin shite iru- Sailor Moon, I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement.

Tashika ni, Takishīdo Kamen, watashi wa anata ga konotorōru suru tame ni jūjun'na shōjoda sono uchi no ì tsu. Sono sukuryū, watashi wa watashi no unmei o bakku totte iru- Sure, Tuxedo Mask, one in which I'm a docile little girl for you to control. Screw that, I'm taking back my fate.

Hime-princess

Ittai nan- What the hell?

Dare jigoku no seikatsu ni modotte sono meinu o motarashita- Who the hell brought that bitch back to life?

Shimatta- Damn

Denka- Your royal highness

Hai, watashi wa shitte iru- Yes, I know.

Youma- evil minion of the Negaverse

Sore wa yaku imaimashī jikandesu- It's about damn time

Watashi wa dōi, watashitachi no ōjo wa sono yōna yowamushide wa nakatta- I agree, our princess was not such a weakling

Senshi- soldier

sore ga jinsei to iu monodesu- that's life

Gomen, Ka-chan – Sorry, Mom

Nai jigoku, aitsu wa, josei ga no kanzen ni aitaishinaidesu- Hell, no, that bastard is completely unworthy of you, woman

Hai, nii-chan- yes, big brother


End file.
